


Dance with the Death

by BrideOfDeath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #LoveLetterToDeath, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideOfDeath/pseuds/BrideOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there:)<br/>It's just a poem that I made.<br/>It's not really fandom related but It's fun to imagine Death as the SpnDeath while reading it.<br/>Sorry for my english It's not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dance with the Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there:)  
> It's just a poem that I made.  
> It's not really fandom related but It's fun to imagine Death as the SpnDeath while reading it.  
> Sorry for my english It's not my first language.

Dancing endlessly  
dying suddenly

That's the order   
The natural order to things

Everybody fears it  
but they can't run away.They can't hide from him

The man that comes in a pale horse  
The man behind the black hood

The man who always wins in chess  
The burning feeling in your chest

Fear  
Pain

Death

The man standing next to you  
waiting to take your soul

To the unknown

Death likes to dance  
and while we live we all dancing with him

And when the music fades  
We fall

Fall into the unknow

Death will come for us all

But not with rage or brutality  
He comes with tenderness and mercy

That's why I don't fear the Grim reaper

I dance with him til' the end comes  
And when my time's up and the music fades

I'll go with him with pleasure

Maybe an another time  
We will dance again my Love

Because my name is Life  
and The End means nothing to me


End file.
